in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Shadows of War
Story Written by: Redfork2000, PeaVZ108, JeloElducal, CITRONtanker & Chilly Bean BAM! Plot Strange black crystals start growing everywhere. This frightens the citizens of Echo Creek. However, Captain Red Shell seems to know who could be behind this rare occurence. Captain Dark Shell! He leads the gang to the pyramids of the ancient shadowfish, to make sure that Captain Dark Shell hasn't broken out of the Shadow Dimension somehow. However, when they arrive, they find out that not only has the ancient captain escaped from his prison, but he also manages to trap the gang in the Shadow Dimension so that he can go conquer the multi-verse! Everyone else does everything in their power to stop Captain Dark Shell's conquest, while the gang fights their way out of the Shadow Dimension. But even if they manage to escape the Shadow Dimension in time, Captain Dark Shell will prove to be one of the most dangerous threats the gang has ever faced. Cast Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boulder * Ace * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Starry * Blowy * Boom * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Dark Shadow * Black Gem * Bright Spark * Fork-bot * Twi-bot * Dr. Zack * Miss Bloomina * Johnny McSplat * Payton Piranha * Splash * Breeze * Bark * Tempo * Bob the Blob * Toxico * PHX-001 * Ink Splash * Paula Python * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Fluttershy * Spike * Red Spoon * Iron Heart * Windy Sails * Shimmer * Gabby * Albert * Huoshan * Florette * General Beet * Carrot * Dr. Sanders * Allison * Discord * Pepper * Sharp * Wendy * Apple John * Captain Dark Shell * Color Brush * Orange * Quick Pea * Coffee Cookie * Orange Cookie * Blackberry Cookie * Green Tea Cookie * Flim & Flam PeaVZ108 * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Grass Knuckles * Repeater * Chomper * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * Viking * Licorice * Smokey Bacon * Owl * Fat Cat * Hot Air * Warlock * Kyoji * Akasha * Takeshi * Sasuke * Sakura * Assorted Cookie * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Emma Emerald * Sean Sapphire * Amelia Amethyst * Diana Diamond * Nutty the Squirrel * Mimic the Parrot * Hissy the Snake * Chimp the Monkey * Leech the Bat Princess * Dark Green Shadow * Captain Blowhole * Re-Peat Boss * Boss Choy * Black Planter * Polar Tundra * Sir Cracks-A-Lot * Queen Chomp * Rooto * Professor Orange * Larry the Vegetable * Shiitake * Thornabelle * Admiral Arson * Olympus * Dark Starcade * Blizzard * Tsunami * Earthquake * Tornado * Wildfire * Thunderstorm * Storm Cloud * Sunshine Cloud * Shogo the Warlord * Ink Smash * Captain Snap Jaws * Pincers * Crusade * Dyna-Matic * Dark Trident * Octo-Phantom * Timmy Turquoise * Whacker Weed * Magi-Knight JeloElducal * Gerald Edmarkson * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Janna Ordonia * Jackie Lynn Thomas * Jaiden * CypherDen * Rebecca * Lincoln Loud * Lisa Loud * Luan Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud Chilly Bean BAM! *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Samantha *Pealy *The Fun Foodies *Jay *Blovy *Veronica *Corolla *Jewel *Jacqueline CITRONtanker * Jenny * Galaximus * Nebula * Rose * Jack * Kimberly * Asher * Pearl * Marina * Commander Tartar Story Back where we last saw the gang... * Blue Ocean: What's going on!? * Blade: It's the end of the world! * Boom: Don't be silly Blade! It can't be the end of the world. * Blade: Do you have a better idea? * Boom: Uh... no... But yours doesn't make any sense. * Bonk Choy: So, it has come to this... * Starcade: It probably has to be one of Dr. Zack's machines. When was the last time we've seen black crystals growing from the ground? * Red Fork: Grim Matchstick said he saw black crystals grow on Inkwell Isle as well. * Starcade: Okay? I could've sworn that I know someone with that name. * Blue Ocean: My devices sense a large amount of dark energy coming from them. * Akasha: I don't know why, but I feel that I've seen such dark energy before. Though it could've been that of my father's. * Captain Red Shell: I think I know what this means. * Blue Ocean: What? * Captain Red Shell: He's back. Everyone gasps in surprise. * Tommy: Wait, who's back? Before Captain Red Shell can answer, everyone sees the gemstones coming, along with the rest of the gang. * Gerald: Hello, gang. * Toby Topaz: Wait, who's back? * Gary Garnet: Wait a minute, what's all these black crystals? And did they come out from the ground? * Amelia Amethyst: What is going on? * Red Ruby: I'll tell you what's going on! ''*points to Captain Red Shell* ''We're going to put an end to that traitor once and for all! * Sean Sapphire: What?! * Red Fork: *''lifts Red Ruby with his magic* ''Hold it right there, Red. We already solved everything. It was just a big misunderstanding. * Red Ruby: ''*to Red Fork* ''Big misunderstanding, eh? Yeah, right. That happened the last time with Starcade. You expect me to believe that this time? * Diana Diamond: Okay, calm down there... * Blue Ocean: Yeah, but we have greater things to worry about now. * Rebecca: Like what? * Blue Ocean: The earthquake? * Blast: The black crystals? * Alice: And the fact that they're emitting dark energy. * Captain Red Shell: This is bad news for sure. * Lisa: Excuse me, but can you shed some light on the situation? Perhaps give us some context on the matter? * Akasha: I'm still getting rather familiar vibes from such dark energy. What if my dad's back? That would be the absolute worst... * Lincoln: Your dad? * (Under Construction)Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000